starwarsfandomcom_pt-20200215-history
Legends:Corredor Corelliano
-/- Corelliano - Quanta -/- Iseno - Merthian - Palamut - Kailion - Immeria - Narvath - Chaykin - Brak - Thaere - Churba - Doldur - Setor Paqwepori - Corweillan - Lambda - Herdessa - Daimar - Savareen - Arkanis - Dalchon - Gaulus |estrelas = |início = Coruscant |fim = Wrea |planetas = Coruscant - Ixtlar - Wukkar - Kailor V - Xorth - Vuma - Leria Kerlsil - Perma - Lolnar - Rehemsa - Sedratis - Rydonni Prime - Corellia - NubiaCoruscant and the Core Worlds - Tinnel IV - Loronar - Byblos - Pencael IV - Havricus - Iseno - Denon - Spirana - Rhommamool - Tlactehon - Allanteen Six - Gamor - Milagro - Thaere Privo - New Cov - Doldur - Druckenwell - Kabray - Algara II - Andosha II - Mon Gazza - Herdessa - Radnor - Christophsis - Arkanis - Sirpar - Gorno - Dalchon - Ryloth - Wrea |junções = Rota Comercial Perlemiana/Corredor Namadii/Rota Comercial Metellos - Espinha Comercial Corelliana - Via Hydiana - Corredor Gamor - Rota Comercial Harrin - Corredor Espacial Duros - Rota Comercial Reena - Rota de Especiarias Llanic - Rota Comercial Triellus |eras = }} O Corredor Corelliano foi uma das maiores rotas hiperespaciais que atravessavam a Galáxia, mapeada entre 25.000 ABY e 24.000 ABY. Ele contribuiu no crescimento de Corellia para uma economia superpoderosa, e isso fazia com que os Corellianos tivessem um substancial poder nos setores próximos, ou beneficiados pelo Corredor. Quando o Sistema Kyyr entrou em supernova fez com que o Ootmian Pabol tornasse obsoleto em 4.000 ABY, Os espaçoportos ao longo do Corredor ofuscaram Nal Hutta, que prosperava até então. Descrição Junto a Rota Comercial Perlemiana, ele formava A Fatia uma região da Galáxia que foi que foi explorada e povoada mais fácil e rapidamente do que outras regiões. A parte do Corredor Corelliano que ficava na Orla Exterior pertencia a um dos três lados do infame Triangulo das Especiarias (junto ao Corredor do Vento Morto e a Rota comercial Triellus). Curso Ele começava em Coruscant, indo em direção ao Núcleo Profundo enquanto passava por Ixtlar, Wukkar, Kailor V, Xorth, Vuma, Leria Kerlsil, Perma, Lolnar, Rehemsa, Sedratis e Rydonni Prime, até alcançar Corellia, onde a bifurcação com a Espinha Comercial Corelliana terminava. De Corellia, ela procedia para Tinnel IV, sendo essa a parada final nos Mundos do Núcleo antes de atravessar as outras grandes regiões da galáxia. Nas Colônias ele passava por Loronar, Byblos, Pencael IV and Havricus. Na Orla Interior ele passava por Iseno, Denon (onde ele cruzava com a Via Hydiana) e Spirana. Na Região de Expansão ele passava por Rhommamool, Tlactehon, Allanteen, Gamor, Milagro e Thaere. Na Orla Média ele passava por Nova Cov, Doldur, Druckenwell, Kabray, Algara II, Andosha II, Mon Gazza, Herdessa e Radnor. Na Orla Exterior ele passava por Christophsis, Arkanis, Gorno, Dalchon, Ryloth, Wrea e Corredor Contrabandista. ele terminava proximo aos mundos distantes de Naos e Lamaredd na Orla Exterior. Ele também passava perto de Goorla nos Mundos do Núcleo, Bacrana na Região de Expansão e Monor, Paqwepor, Falleen, Leritor e Habassa na Orla Média e também próximo a Shimia nos Territórios da Orla Exterior. Um ramo externo do Corredor Corelliano, indo próximo ao Sistema Lamaro. quando a Companhia de Mineração da Orla Externa se estabeleceu em Lamaredd, ela tomou medidas para que esta ramificação deixasse de ser amplamente utilizada. Aparições *''Star Wars: Knights of the Old Republic'' * *''Star Wars Adventures 5: The Shape-Shifter Strikes'' * *''Republic Commando: True Colors'' *''Echoes of the Jedi'' *''The Force Unleashed'' novel *''The Force Unleashed II'' novel *''Fire Ring Race'' *''Luke Skywalker and the Shadows of Mindor'' *''Balance Point'' *''Edge of Victory II: Rebirth'' *''The Unifying Force'' *''X-Wing: Mercy Kill'' Fontes * * * * * *''Coruscant and the Core Worlds'' *''Ultimate Adversaries'' *''The New Essential Chronology'' *''Roleplaying Game Revised Core Rulebook'' *''Starships of the Galaxy'', Saga Edition *''Star Wars: The Official Figurine Collection 53'' *''The Complete Star Wars Encyclopedia'' *''The Essential Atlas'' * * * *''The Jedi Path: A Manual for Students of the Force'' *''The Essential Guide to Warfare'' Notas e referencias Categoria:Rotas dos Mundos do Núcleo Categoria:Rotas das Colônias Categoria:Rotas da Região de Expansão Categoria:Rotas da Orla Interior Categoria:Rotas da Orla Média Categoria:Rotas da Orla Exterior Categoria:Super-hiperrotas